


一封来自过去的革命者的信件

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 原作向





	一封来自过去的革命者的信件

一  
前几日，我已经收到卡其给我寄来的信件，洋洋洒洒三页纸张，除去他惯常对生活的抱怨，剩下就是对革命军近况的概述。据他所诉，革命军又推翻了一个国家，作为曾经的革命军的一员，我很难不因此开心。我们都在期盼自由，我想那大概不远了！  
他向我转述克尔拉小姐想要听听我对萨波先生的理解的愿望，我之所以没有及时回信，一是因为我不明白克尔拉小姐她为什么要听取区区一个基层士兵登记员的见解，二是关于萨波先生的记忆太过丰富与鲜明。你能明白，要是有人问起你你生命中最敬仰的人他有哪些优点的话，一下子四溢的激情或其他什么让你很难一下子总结出你对他的看法，是不是？有很多次我曾想过提笔为萨波先生写一本书，但主题往往太过宏大，不是我这样学识疏浅的人能够提笔写下的。  
在我心里，萨波先生他是承担命运之人。  
当然，话说回来，我绝不介意告诉克尔拉小姐我的所思所想，事实上这几天我费尽心思起草了几封信件，但未免都太刻意和做作。  
我将我所认识的萨波先生再次诉诸笔下，我不在意是否言辞冗长令人乏味，后来我也想通，革命军中可能确实不存在比我更加了解萨波先生的士兵。  
为了把我对萨波先生的记忆从内心深处引出来，我将从我第一次见他的场景说起。那时我的故乡帕斯仍处在政府军与革命军对战的混乱中，战争之下所有人都惶惶不安，政府早已罢工，基础设施近乎全部崩塌。大部分时候我只能去帮忙把下水道里腐烂的尸体拖到焚化炉中，以此来换取一两餐糟糕的伙食。没有事情做的话，我则常常穿过一条肮脏的巷子走到满是空弹壳和废弃品的沙滩上，祈求运气。  
某一天傍晚，我回到我的暂住所——居于废墟之上摇摇欲坠的小阁楼，今天肮脏的工作为我带来了一些腐烂的马铃薯，好歹不是一无所获，是吧。回到家后我发现玄关的台子上蹲着一只黑猫，那只猫有一双黑色的眼睛，优雅地朝我甩了甩尾巴后往暗处跑去。我没有太在意它，但在我处理马铃薯的过程中，它不识趣地坚持发出嘶哑的叫声，压抑、尖锐，富有攻击性。心烦意乱的我打算把它丢出去，于是我往里走，乱糟糟的床铺在立柜后面露出了一个黑漆漆的角，一股铁锈的气味弥漫在空气中。  
床铺正对的玻璃已经碎了满地，地上除了有玻璃还有被翻出来的绷带和少量的膏药，一件被鲜血浸泡过的披风抛在一旁。那只不速之客仍然在叫着，地板上都是它鲜红色的爪印。它冲着地上的某个东西叫着。我胆颤心惊地往前走了一步，视线捕捉到一位金发少年奄奄一息地落在地板上，越加昏暗的光线在他的脸上涂抹出宁静的色彩。  
突然间，他醒了过来，挣扎地拽住我的手把我往下拖，你简直不能相信一个将死之人有这么大的力气！我的腕骨疼得要命。他恳求我救他，但是很快又因为大出血而陷入了昏迷。在昏迷之前，他还不安地扯动嘴角努力做出一个微笑，企图讨好我，说服我帮帮他。  
现在想来，正是因为我们暴露在战争的残酷之下，深知自身的无能为力，所以我们才会更倾向把希望寄托在别人身上。  
那具柔韧的充满力量的少年躯体暴露在空气中时叫人不敢相信，我花了两个小时清理他满是血污的身体，挑出嵌在腿部和手臂的玻璃碎渣和弹药碎片，他身上有几处骨折，但最严重的还是腹部的砍伤。这让我难免怀疑他是怎么样逃离敌人的魔爪，摔到我的住所来的。  
但与他伤痕累累的身体不同，他有一头柔软耀眼的金色卷发，那金色如同午后阳光一般温暖与纯粹，层层叠叠地铺洒在肮脏的白枕头上。  
这具少年的身体躺在我肮脏混乱的床上，散发出一种诡异的吸引力。他的胸膛上下起伏，气息微弱，不时因为疼痛呻吟，在他昏迷期间，我洗净了他的衣服，那套蓝衬衫和已经破烂不堪的绅士领巾，它们挂在废墟中等待阳光将水分完全蒸干。海风吹过它们时猎猎作响，像一面旗帜，我想，一面蓝色的忧郁的旗帜，在起风的时候总带给我一种残酷的美感。

在某天下午，我无事可做时，卧室突然发出一声巨响，我还以为是炮弹什么的毁了那地方，但我过去后，那里有一双湛蓝的眼睛正盯着我看，那双眼睛是那么纯粹就像一颗完美的宝石。  
你敢相信吗？那双眼睛太过直接，几乎暴露了它主人的一切情绪，无畏、试探、恐惧全都混杂在一起，反而让人不知道该如何回应。但后来我还是努力镇定下来，向他解释情况。他的脑子很好用，没费多少力气就明白我不是他的敌人，虽说他仍对我设防，但内心已经开始对我构建起了信任。  
他养了一阵子伤，花大量的时间睡觉，大概也知道我没办法提供足够的食物。等到他的伤势对他的行动基本没有什么阻碍的时候，他当即继续准备战斗。我想此后可能再也遇不到那样美丽的蓝眼睛了，心里难免有点对这种美好的不舍。我难得出言劝阻，希望他保重身体，他却邀我加入他的队列一起抗争，我的感情自然没有到达可以献身的地步，他批评我对自己的故乡麻木不仁，我则认为我实在帮不上什么忙，听到这句话，那双眼睛马上就显出一股厌恶和反感。  
我想萨波先生到现在仍然对我没有什么好印象，但我却一直喜欢他呀，到现在我还忘不了他离开时，海风扬起他边缘有些磨损的纯黑的披风，让它如同旗帜一样飘舞的场景。可我对他的印象也不过是个少年心性的狂热革命分子，摒除他那双奇异的，让人感到古怪的蓝色双眼。在那时候，我还不明白为什么一个革命者会拥有那样纯净的眼睛，他看着别人，热切地渴求沟通，并且准备好与对方积极地交流，好像自己没有任何秘密或隐疾。但是，我们都知道，革命此事就代表着秘密、隐忍和其他一些激烈的情绪。但他没有，他只有单纯而强烈的情绪，没有复杂的成型的东西，好像他生来就是一片废墟。  
少年的萨波先生离开之后，我开始频繁地去下水道和战争交界处翻找新的尸体。我必须把尸体上值钱的东西让给别人，免得被骚扰，一起挖尸体的同僚或多或少觉得我被战争波及，正在逐渐丧失理智。  
第十三天的时候我在一堆几乎凝固成黑块的尸体中看到了一缕金色的头发，我憋着气走上前把他拉出来，把他拖回去。萨波先生还是那副装扮，没有更多的伤，但是没有意识。十几个小时后他醒了过来，那双蓝眼睛捕到我之后，意料之中地朝我笑了笑，好像他早就知道我会去翻找他的尸体。  
他难掩兴奋地说：“谢谢你，看你，还是过去把我找出来了，这岛上最重要的情报我已经弄到手了，之前我只不过用了一些手段让我假死了一阵子而已，你被吓到了吗？如果是那样的话我道歉，哈，来吧，我们一起战斗吧！”  
他嘶哑的声音难掩激昂的情绪，那双手再次牢牢地钳住我的手臂，他宝蓝色的眼睛里闪耀着胜利的光辉，明亮而动人。

二  
当革命军的船只驶离帕斯的时候，我没有任何的留念，我想大部分加入革命的人都经受过难以忍受的折磨，却没有放弃生的希望，即使人与人之间没有过深的感情，但都有一致的目标，这样强大的驱动力把我们拧在一起。  
之后我在萨波先生手下的分队成为了一名登记员，我实在不乐意接触战斗，可到底受革命军感染，想至少献出自己的一份力。我从一开始就表明我没有任何野心，又因为生性善良，平常帮人做事的习惯让我马上成为消息最灵通的一名基层士兵。我守口如瓶，坚固得如同一面墙壁，更使得其它革命同僚恨不得对我一吐而快。  
如果人要背负一个秘密直到人生终点的话，该是多艰难的事啊。每个人都有秘密，就像每个人心里都囚禁着一只野兽，我乐意使我自己暂时成为那只野兽曾渴望的自由。我是所有秘密的终结者，所有秘密的废墟，虽说基层的士兵对战争本质可能并无了解，甚至有时候不明白战斗的目的何在，但他们始终是消息最多、最杂的一群人。那些记忆，关于我们的对话，仍印刻在我的脑海中，在此我还是省去大部分只留下一些关于萨波先生的大家的共识，我始终渴望听到这些消息，越多越好，这样在我心中的那位参谋长的形象就会越来越丰富。  
克尔拉小姐，你来询问我萨波先生的事大概注意到我平时对他过于密切的关注了吧？不过要了解他的信息，我根本就不需要自己去见他，和他说话，像个小偷那样窥窃他的生活。说了也许你就能够明白，我所需要做的不过就是“什么都不做”，军队中所有人都关注我们的参谋长，他有一头惹眼的金发、碧蓝的双眼与非凡的气质，当他们对他感到忧虑了，就会来找我诉说。萨波先生在军队中多么惹人喜欢、受人尊敬这点就不需要我赘述了。  
在成为总参谋长之前，萨波先生还曾经带领小队去过各式各样的国家。我有幸随他一起到过波罗列群岛。  
说起来让人怀念，那是位于伟大航道中段的一个群岛建立的共和国，因为其重要的战略位置被革命军看上。一开始他用几星期或几个月的时间来侦察，命令我记录下国民的日常生活。我一度很好奇这样的数据能派上多大用场，萨波先生让我记录的不仅是他们的政治环境和生活环境，还要事无巨细地写下这里的风俗特产和类似这样看起来和战争完全不搭边的东西。  
尽管萨波先生年纪轻轻，但一举一动已经带了种不可侵犯的威严。他说话的时候直视着你的双眼，他总是那么说话，不会感到害怕或者胆怯，做每件事情之前他都会仔细思考，权衡利弊。他会使用暗示性的肢体接触，而你就变得很难拒绝这个男人，就像他从不持手杖而选择拿着一根铁管，你都会相信，有些人生来就是贵族，仿佛他们有那个权力去领导别人，而人们心甘情愿听从他的指令。  
在波罗列海岛上的生活很惬意，就像度假，如果没有每天晚上定时举办的叫做“警戒会”那样的东西，革命军大部分人可能都忘了任务这码事，我想萨波先生也是，后来大家都明白其实还未成年的萨波先生实际上在这里追求了一种叫做“记录”的行为。某天他和我坦白我写下的大部分资料是没什么用，可他还是央求我多为他写些。难得的任性出现在他身上，让我们都有一种受宠若惊的感觉，以致于我们在波罗列群岛上的记录多达十三卷，从交通情况到居民日常饮食，从海洋生物到热带植物，光是对海风在不同季节的风向就写满了三十页的牛皮纸。  
我们的记录落下最后一个句点的时候，萨波先生突然从外面兴致冲冲地跑进屋内，很少时候他会有这么外露的感情，不过我们中任何一人和他相处的时间都太过短暂。  
“你们看看我发现了什么？”他大笑着说，一边拍着手一边在屋内踱步，他绕着一个红褐色的桌子走，兴奋得连眼睛都微微眯了起来。  
那时候天色渐晚，窗外地平线上浮现出浪漫的蓝紫色，海鸥在沙滩上拍打翅膀，鸣叫混杂着傍晚人群的喧闹与铃响。  
我们都以为那是什么了不起的大事，所有人都放下手中的活抬起头望向停不住的萨博先生，他用力地眨着双眼，他的眼神掠过我们每一个人，眼里满是纯粹的快乐，单纯的兴奋。  
“尼尔，帮我记下来，帮我把我说的话记下来。”他说，“今天晚上我们就别待在这儿了，灯塔上的气象学家告诉我们今晚有罕见的流星雨，这几天大家辛苦了，我们今晚得办个派对……  
尼尔记下来，我刚刚听到了这样一个关于流星雨的传说……”  
他快活地自说自话起来，他快乐成那样，让人想到终于得到满足的小孩。  
这和我们的计划有关系吗？  
突然有一个声音天真地问道。  
差不多有十秒钟的时间，没有一个人说话，一阵海风穿过这间屋子，他金色的头发波浪一样摇摆。  
问那句话的人道了个歉。他是那个没有错的人，但我们都明白，在无意之中，我们夺去了一点什么，而这件东西还处在未被发现的萌芽期，谁都不明白假设我们当初谁都没有打破气氛，这株萌芽会长成什么样。不过假设永远不会成真，实际上，最明白的可能是萨波先生，这不是那个发问人的错，不是我们的错。不是革命军的错。  
即便他亲自记录下了古老的传说，看了那场火焰般灿烂的流星雨，他还是原来那位以任务为重的萨波先生，还是不久之后的革命军参谋长。  
据说这是萨波先生第一次独自带队，第一次把从别人那儿听来的教导运用到实践中。萨波先生仿佛与生俱来一种领导的力量，我猜测这可能是他当上参谋长的重要原因。但同时，我却发现在他的气质深处有一种宁静的东西，一种无争。这使我常常感到难以名状的忧伤，不敢想象他该如何走过遍布残尸烂骸的战场。  
但，您看，克尔拉小姐，我愿意为萨波先生。英俊帅气、年少有为，我们都梦想过成为这种人，后来我们希望过上自由的生活，度过短暂却又无悔的人生，最后我们奢求生活平静安宁，远离战乱。  
萨波先生是我们想成为的人，过着我们期望的生活，却愿意为了我们的目标而牺牲。他年纪尚浅，满腔热血，我们爱戴他。他常说：“我们将以武力换取和平！”他能用十几种不同的语言说这句话，并且每次都充满激情，让人信赖，好像他可以真的带领你迎来胜利的光辉，让和平的曙光照亮世界的每一个角落。

三  
没有人真的喜欢战斗。我们中的很多人都因为保卫家园或无家可归而选择加入革命军。大部分空闲时间大家交换对方的关于“家”的温馨或残酷的回忆，在这种交流下对战争的仇恨情绪加深了。  
而有一次我在打发午餐时恰好碰到萨波先生，他一个人在那儿，旁边的人在聊几个餐桌上常见的话题，后来大家就开始说自己的家里事，我坦白我没有家庭的概念，有些人开始揶揄我，并指出这可能是我平常看上去没有什么感情起伏的原因。那时候坐在我对面的正是萨波先生，他不拒绝午饭时的闲聊，但这次他只专心对付自己盘子里的胡萝卜。  
为了把注意力从我身上转移，我问他是不是讨厌吃这个，他有点犹豫但还是承认了。然后所有人都看向这位金发的青年，希望他对这次的话题发表一些意见，分享他自己所经历过的事。  
在这里我想提一下，他好像还有一部分天生的作家才华，他几乎能把所有事都讲得那么富有感染力，有一次他说了一个他和一只仓鼠执行任务的事，我们都以为是真的。  
其实我们也不在意故事的真实性，很多时候，我们就只是想听听这个人讲话，汲取他谈吐时的激情来填补自己的，再说了，他是一名优秀的演讲者，你会在不知不觉中被他打动，信以为真，就算他说的是谎话。但加入革命军以来，我从来没有听到他们聊起萨波先生的过去，没有人聊过，也许那是一个所有人心知肚明的秘密。  
坐在我右边的吉雅把手里的牌收起来，和他一起玩牌的人一脸厌烦，他已经赖着不出长达三分钟了。吉雅想把话题引开，急于寻找一个话题，就拿萨波先生当盾牌。“没人听说过你过去的事呢！队长你之前都在什么地方生活的？”吉雅笑嘻嘻地问，把牌混到牌叠中让人找不出他原本的牌（又洗了一下）。吉雅周围的人看穿他的诡计，发出一声嗤笑。  
“你刚刚在问什么？”萨波那双明亮的眼睛扫视了一圈说，“我走神了。”他偷偷把胡萝卜扫到另一个盘子里，微笑着看着我们。  
“噢，队长，我们只是好奇你在加入革命军之前在哪过着什么样的生活。”  
“问这个啊，”萨波眯了一下眼睛，手摸着干净的下巴——他从来没有忘记剃掉胡子，不像革命军中的其他人可能会把内衣穿四天。他这么干净，没有任何气味。我们都认为他一定有一个不俗的出身。  
“我忘记了。我不记得我小时候都在做什么，龙先生发现我的时候我是昏迷的，醒来之后我的记忆就消失了……不必这样看我吧？”他不好意思地把手抬起来挡在自己胸前，脸上浮现出一抹羞涩的笑容，“哎，这又不是什么稀奇的事情，再说忘了那些事也好，我现在是忠实的革命军一员，如果没有龙先生，可能当时我就已经死了。  
你们可能对我的身世有所耳闻，不过我想要强调，虽然我来自贵族，但我想要、必须要推翻他们。从我醒来后，每当我想起过去的事，我都感到一种抗拒，我想在我童年时，一定非常痛苦和绝望。”  
一只白鸽从窗外拍着翅膀飞了起来，正表现出一副热情的萨波先生突然剧烈颤抖了一下，“噢，鸽子，”他说，紧紧地闭上双眼，他又继续讲了一些什么，但这回谁也没有听懂，最后他离开时把帽子攥在手里，匆匆忙忙地同我们告辞。  
“从没见过他这么慌张。”吉雅说。  
本来和他在打牌的人皱了皱眉头，冷笑一声，这个叫连诺的年轻人性格阴沉，他把牌局推给别人，古怪的说了一句：“我想是萨波队长觉得心虚了吧？”  
有人骂他脑袋有问题，污蔑萨波先生。  
连诺撇了撇嘴角，似乎是不屑和他们争辩，他把餐盘拿出去倒，离开了这里。  
后来又有人突然冒出一句话：“但他这次没有看我们，谁也没有。”  
沉默了一阵，所有人都在往嘴里塞东西。  
“这，也没什么奇怪吧？”另一个人跑出来说道。  
大家一起说：“是啊。”

四  
后来我想起这件事，尝试着站在连诺的角度来看待这件事情，也许他认为萨波先生说了那些话，是在压抑内心莫名的愉快或是像那样的东西，因为他还记着当贵族时的愉快，他感到羞耻、罪恶。  
某一次他找到我，像别人一样向我诉苦，请我分担他见到的那些不公，最后我们的话题绕到了萨波先生身上，他一般不会聊他，但这回他却诚实地说他嫉妒萨波先生，甚至是比嫉妒更深的一种复杂的情感。他是一名落魄贵族的后裔，在某次战役中加入了革命军。比起说话他更倾向沉默，就算他说话，一说长的句子就有些磕绊。  
“萨波队长和我们不同。”连诺说。他低着头，我和他说萨波先生和我们不同，但不是因为他是贵族，而是因为——他缺失了某种人类的基本情感。  
连诺奇怪地看着我，这让我意识到我刚刚说了什么，便有些脸红地请他忘了刚刚我发表的那个观点。革命一定要相信自己的长官，再没有比萨波先生更好的人了。面对我桌子上摞着的几叠卷轴，他明白自己不能再待下去，便说了一句打扰后摇摇晃晃地站起来走了。  
后来很长一段时间，连诺没有来找过我，我也没有在总部见到他，这段时间内萨波先生也没有现身总部，别人说连诺被派去与萨波先生一起执行任务，我没有更多的细节了。  
直到三、四个月后，一场狂暴的雷雨把他们送了回来。那天夜里狂风把窗子吹烂，我费力地用木板把漏缝钉起来，但大部份记录被吹落，散落房内到处都是，我正集中精力凭借狂颤的油灯芯上的火焰把它们理清，也许这项工作得持续到后半夜，我想。午夜时，雨势减缓了，紧紧关牢的门却响了几下，过了几分钟后又响了几声，我才意识到外边有人。  
我朝外面喊了一声，门后的人有些犹豫地回应道：“尼尔？我是吉雅。”门吱呀一声开了，这声音在夜里显得格外响亮，听上去苍白而吃力，一个大的黑帽子从披风上连上来罩住他的脑袋，一双深陷的黑眼睛望向我，仿佛他离我很远，他想向我道歉，为了他深夜的拜访，看到我正半蹲着整理文件，他过来帮我，我没有主动问他有什么事情驱使他在午夜匆匆来访，通过观察他迟疑而缓慢的动作，我明白他没多少心思陪我收拾东西。  
吉雅只撑了一分钟，桌上的油灯闪了一下，他像是被触动了一样对我低声道：“你明白……我想说……这次我和萨波队长一同去T部执行任务——镇压镇上的叛乱兵。  
“尼尔，哎，你说的是对的，是正确无误的，连诺在那天晚上告诉过我，他和我们不同，他，缺少了人类感情。”  
一双颤抖的手钳住了我的手腕，他的手掌好像浸过许久的冷水一样冰凉、柔软，吉雅的话毫无逻辑，几乎想到什么说什么，他才是那个真的被吓坏的人，可能他是见到了什么奇怪的场景，但这样的叙述方式只让他沉浸在自己的恐惧中。我便让他放松，当他情绪稍微稳定了一些后，我们坐在一张桌子的两端，桌面上刻着革命军的标志，吉雅在触摸它的时候发抖了。  
“我想现在真不明白，自己还能不能坚持下去。革命如此残酷。”  
“什么事情让你这么害怕？”  
“你知道，很久以前我们在餐厅里争论过，或许不能用争论，关于萨波队长的事——他从十岁被龙先生救出来后就一直生活在革命军中，你知道，他平常看上去尽管有一些冷冰冰的气质，但总是温柔近人的，我想我们都错了，可仔细一想，这事就是这样，哪儿有人从小就在这么压抑狂躁并且冰冷的环境中生长起来之后和常人一样？”  
吉雅一边说，一边揉着身上的外袍，后来几乎有点吞吐，他开始揉自己的头发，好像想到什么恐怖至极的事，他站起来，又坐下，还没等我说什么，他就开始颤抖起来。  
“我撑不下了，撑不下了，哪里有人能像萨波先生一样呢?尼尔……我们在行动到一半的时候就因为消息败露而被国王军发觉随即拘禁。  
尼尔，你知道我们的资料来源一个地下的军火商，经由我们革命军个人处理，我不会告诉你他的名字，有些事知道总比不知道好，事情发生得那么快，上一秒我们还在制定作战计划，下一秒我们就因为不知道被谁外泄的资料而入狱了。没人会对政治犯革命者宽容啊，我的天哪，接下来的遭遇简直让人没办法保持心智，  
“他们明白得很清楚是谁领导我们，便从谁开刀，是的，萨波队长被关押在一扇窗户都没有的监牢里，周围都是白色柔软的墙壁，而在左上角有一个监视器，这就意味着你被监视，承受重大精神压力的同时，找不到任何方式自杀……萨波先生一天二十四小时，忍受时不时的辱打、折磨，回来之后还要面对这样空白得让人崩溃的牢房。  
“为了从精神上摧毁我们，我们的牢房里配备有显示屏，不间断地直播萨波先生……你能信吗？我，我到现在还记得每一次锁链被扯动时发出的无节奏的杂乱的声音，通常是一到两个狱卒走进来，把萨波队长拖出去，他们不在意自己拖的是什么，我们这些革命者都抱着必死的决心，但恐怖还是弥漫开了，死亡不是恐怖，最大的恐怖是让你面对死亡。”  
“每一次萨波队长都被满身鲜血地拉回来，倒在地上像一块烂肉，烧伤、烫伤、刀伤、鞭伤陈列在那具苍白的原本线条优美富有力量的躯体上，让人没有勇气直视哪怕一眼。你真的害怕，当然我们自然恨不得那些伤受在自己身上，我们不过只是巨大机器上的可替换的螺丝钉，但萨波先生不是……他所具备的是我们努力一辈子都不可能得到的品质，他是天生的领导人，他应该优雅强势，而非四肢伏地苟延残喘。  
“我们最怕的是他精神崩溃。后来所有人都不敢看显示屏，大家都处于精神崩溃的边缘，只要萨波队长紧闭双眼长眠不醒我们就会跟着一命归西。  
“当他们发现无法从肉体上摧毁这位看起来并不强悍的青年后，他们开始在精神上攻击他，一整周他都面对空无一物的白墙，勉强维持身体机能的食物一开始还规律地被送来，三天之后就打乱了这样的时间，有时候下一顿餐十分钟就来了，有时候间隔都上了一天，为的就是让萨波先生丧失对时间的概念，从而失去活着的欲望。  
“谁都受不了这样，我们日复一日看见他以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。他像一块破抹布那样靠在一旁，另一只手搭着自己的脉搏，有时候闭着眼睛有时候睁开，他在消磨着时间，可我们明白他已经失去了那样的概念，在这种情况下他不可能错过每一个轻微的变化，有时候他盯着监视器的镜头，用他那只半瞎的左眼，好像那只眼睛能够穿透所有的屏障，一直看到我们都看不见的，人类尚未触及的未来。  
“我们正是靠着这样的注视才撑到了增援到来的那一天。谁都不知道在那种生不如死的折磨中，萨波队长是靠着什么最终活下来的，也许就是那只许久之前被炮火摧毁的半瞎的眼睛在一片虚无的纯白中看到了未来。  
“增援终于把我们从监牢里救出来，通过一条幽长的地下隧道，森林的清晨的阳光泼在我们身上竟然带来一种灼痛，我的天呐，我记得风吹树摇木头发出虫蛀时的咔咔声，所有的人都靠在虫蛀的树木上痛哭流涕，萨博先生躺在我们中间闭着双眼，脸上没有任何表情，阳光穿过树叶的缝隙洒在苍白的几乎透明的皮肤上，点燃了他丑恶的伤疤。  
“我们紧紧拥抱在一起。我以为我们经历过这样的事情，再也不会有更可怕的遭遇毁掉我们了，只要我们的萨博先生还在我们中间，我们就不会向恐怖和暴力屈服！  
“四天后萨波队长醒来，第五天的晚上连诺吞枪自杀了。”  
吉雅开始忍不住抽泣起来，他完全失去了过去那副活泼的模样。  
“在萨波队长醒过来的那天晚上，他叫了我们之中的一员去他的卧室，开枪结束了那个生命。他的神情非常自然，就像现在这种情况下枪决一个叛徒和平常没有什么两样，那时候我和连诺正打算把队长的晚饭端进去，站在门口听到了消音手枪发出的轻微的兹声，没有太多的血液，一个生命在我们面前转瞬即逝，化为撞地时发出的一声轻响。萨波队长正坐在床上，脸色苍白，忧郁地注视着出现得不是时候的我们，他看上去竟然没有任何的感情，他好像不知道自己在做什么，可，他是绝对清楚的，他枪决了一个革命军，像所有人都不耻的秘密警察那样，杀人的手法精准血液甚至没有沾上他的手套。  
“他看着我们好像在责怪我们，又好像在看路边的一颗石头，我们失去了移动的能力，只能像树叶那样颤抖。他不是一般的人，不是一般的革命军，尼尔，谁能做到在那种让人精神崩溃的情况下还在冷静地思考谁是叛徒？他和我们不同，他到底是谁？”  
吉雅痛哭起来，我沉默着，雨声减弱，房间内只剩下他痛哭的抽泣声。  
“好像他从来没有在意过我们，他在意的只是’革命军’，如果我们是革命者，就是他的同伴，如果我们不是，便和他毫无关系。他不是毫无感情，可近乎无情。”  
我拍了拍吉雅的肩膀，开始劝他离开革命军，他迷茫地回视着我，我说：“我们应该相信萨波先生，世界上没有比他更好的人了。可你已经对他心存疑虑，你没办法再这样下去了，离开革命军对你来说可能是更好的选择。离开革命军吧。”

五  
三天之后吉雅离开了革命军，我向上方提出申请想见萨波先生一面，不一会儿，申请就批下来了。萨波先生穿着一件单衣坐在他的扶手椅上，我找了张椅子坐下，我们之间隔着一张办公桌，他果然消瘦了不少，也有点虚弱，但那双湛蓝的双眼还是没有任何犹豫，仍然像一颗没有杂质的蓝宝石。  
他看到我的时候笑了一下，问我最近革命军内有没有什么奇怪的动向，我说没有。  
“不过有一件事情我想明白，萨波先生，最近离开革命军的吉雅不需要经过‘处理’吗？”  
“我想不需要，我已经和龙先生说过这件事了，他很安全，而且对内部的事情知道的也不多。如果我们能放别人一把没什么不好的。毕竟我也不小心让他看到了不好的事情。”  
“毕竟这是革命，承受不住的大有人在……”  
他把手捂在嘴边轻笑，“是啊，如果能和平的话谁也不希望这种事情发生。毕竟整天关在那种地方真的要把我累垮了。别说这事了，真像个噩梦。你最近很久没来向我汇报消息了，尼尔。”  
“因为我没有听到什么奇怪的消息，就算这几个月你不在，革命军内部也没有什么不好的动向。如果有的话我总是会向您汇报的。”  
“这么多年来真是辛苦你了，如果你想要一些什么奖励的话我会尽量满足你的要求。”他叹了一口气。  
“这话是一个陷阱，是吗？”  
“你有想要的东西吗？”  
“不，我没想好。”  
“如果你有想要的东西请告诉我，好吗？”  
“我会的，先生。”  
走出房间的时候，我压抑的情绪才稍微得到一点缓解，其实很难说每一次和萨波先生的对话让我轻松还是压抑。在我的眼里，他强势、神秘却带着一种奇怪的孩子气，大概是因为他在某一方面超出了常人反而蜕变为了孩子一样的任性。我常向他反映一些革命军内奇怪的现象，让他更好地领导手下的士兵。  
我在想，如果有一天我厌倦了这样的工作想要退出，萨波先生是否会直接拿枪指向我的头颅？这对他来说一直都不是一件难事，如果没有发生那件震惊世界的大事件的话。  
相信不用我再去叙述一遍那件世界对世界格局的影响，时刻掌握着动向的革命军对这些变化了解得比我一个退休者多多了，以一个旁观者的眼光去评价为这个时代划出界限的白胡子并没有多大意义。事件本身与革命军大抵无关，受到极大影响的基本上只有萨波先生一人而已，当他过于震惊于报纸上的内容而直接闷声倒地的时候，谁也不知道发生了什么。  
那一天他刚刚从卷宗中抽身，一座岛上的革命士兵的退败正让他有些烦闷，他想着去吃一些东西补充精力，当这位二十岁的青年经过吵闹着的人群的时候被他们正在讨论的内容吸引了。波特卡斯·D·艾斯。白胡子时代。阵亡。这些零散的字眼让他有点头痛，这时候木台上恰好有一份报纸，他踏着长筒靴往那方向移动，黑白的报纸上赫然打印着那位已故青年肆无忌惮的笑容，在他的头像下写着死亡之类的字眼。  
突然所有人都叫喊起来，但那叫喊声倏然远去，烈火焚烧着他的左眼，逐渐蔓延到他的左半身。  
我想起来，很久之前他曾经对我说'谢谢你，我们一起战斗吧’的时候，他只是邀请你加入他，是这个团体把我们结合在了一起，而不是你牵动了他的灵魂，他接纳了你。一直到现在，他看到了火拳艾斯的报道，萨波先生原本只是路过而已，但只需要三十秒钟，他再也不是之前那个革命的机器了。  
听说他在昏迷的时候整整流了三天的眼泪，喊出来的话除了他自己没有别人能听懂，我们都知道，他几乎从来不在情绪低落的时候流泪，我想也许是萨波先生终于找回了他自己的灵魂，他内在的东西，当他的灵魂回来的时候，总是需要一些时间与陌生的肉体磨合。但那时候我们都更忧虑萨波先生的身体状况，他可能甚至撑不过这样的折磨。  
当他终于打扮整齐从屋内走出来的时候已经是一个星期之后的事情了，我还没来得及递交申请就匆匆跑去见他，心急得甚至没有敲门，直接旋开门把走了进去。二十岁的萨波先生正靠在窗前看着窗外风沙席卷的天空，他的眼神充满了忧郁和温柔，好像沉浸在迷人的回忆中不可自拔，当他看向我的时候，那双湿润的蓝眼睛几乎要淌出一条河流。  
他轻轻地笑着，问我有什么事。我答不上来有什么事。  
“您的身体，感觉还好吗？”我问。  
“啊，非常好。没什么大碍。真是对不起，你们都很担心我吧。”他说，“我怎么可能有事啊？”  
“……听说您去找过龙先生了。”  
“没错。”  
“您要离开革命军吗？”  
他的眼睛转向桌上的一个装饰物，那是我们大家送的一只瓶中船，“我不会离开革命军，如果你在担心这个的话，大可不必。”  
我感到痛苦，难以言述的难过，我发现萨波先生已经完全不同了，以前他是为了革命军而活，虽然日子艰难但他总能迎来胜利，可现在不一样了，我竟然开始觉得他拥有了一种悲剧的色彩，不管他拿过多少次战役的胜利，他最终都会失败。胜者拿走了一切，萨波先生将会输得一无所有。  
到现在为止，我仍然不明白萨波先生与那位大名鼎鼎的火拳艾斯到底有着怎么样的过去，毕竟在这件事情发生后不久我就离开了革命军，我告诉萨波先生我想要的东西是自由，我厌倦了这样的生活，我可能需要自由和安宁来延续我的生命。  
在我提交申请的前一天，我遇到克尔拉小姐和萨波先生在争论，他们没有发现我，我躲在装弹药的木箱子后边。克尔拉小姐在劝萨波先生离开革命军，而萨波先生的声音低沉、沙哑，甚至到了难听的地步。  
“如果我生来就在打一场不会胜利的战役，我也会继续下去，这样的人生一定也会有它的意义。”  
不知道为什么这句话能够有这么大的力量，使我最终脱离了革命军这个组织，现在我是帕斯草原的一名牧羊人，这里有和煦的风和蔚蓝的海，我在我的小木屋门前竖了一面蓝色的旗帜，它让我想到萨波先生的眼睛，在一开始，他的眼神迷茫空洞，充满了纯粹到可怕的热情，我想大概是因为在那之前就有人把通往他内心深处的道路给堵上了，现在路重新开放了，却因为尘封多年而变得隐秘而险峻。虽然以后他会面对更多的惘然、痛苦和失落，面临最终孤独的局面，但他仍然抱有对他来说如此珍贵的回忆，让他在每一个时刻都可以停下来回味，并且从中汲取出惊人的力量。  
又或许正是因为他过早地拥有了太多的珍宝，所以上帝才会夺去他的记忆，这样才能让他不固步自封，往前走，向前看，创造未来。  
凤凰必须经历火烧才能重生，萨波先生饱尝火烧之苦，双眼更加明澈，他永远不会失败，因为他追求的东西从不是能够被触碰、想象的，它藏于历史，富有人性光彩，一旦被意识到就没办法将它压抑……  
如果像我们这种一般人倾向将苦难比做刀刃划过我们的脊背，皮开肉绽鲜血直流，那么如萨波先生这样的存在，必将苦难咽下使它烧灼内脏，煎熬内心，忍过常人无法想象的痛苦后，才除尽灵魂中的杂陈。  
他将领导我们走向胜利，走向新的世界，走向自由与光明。  
我从不怀疑。  
他和我道别的时候有些不舍，他的眼里充满了动人的、让人叹息的哀愁。我抱了抱他，又和他握了手，我告诉他：“如果你需要我的话，不管你在哪里我都会过去和你一起战斗。”  
萨波笑了——原谅我称呼他为萨波吧——那个笑容被影印在我的记忆深处，每当我看到不断跃动的火焰的时候，他的笑容就出现在我的脑海中，永不褪色。


End file.
